Katie's Tour Rider
by KatherineMP20
Summary: Katie -OC- has to make a list of demands for her tour rider before her first show. Carlos reads it over and helps her out with other questions she has before she finalizes it and hits the road with BTR in 3 months.


_***AN* I got this idea a while ago while stumbling across an article on the 10 most outrageous tour rider demands. A tour rider is a contract of supplies, food and/or other items a musical artist requires before going on stage to perform. . I thought for a moment what I would want to have in my rider and I came up with a short list, but when I thought about it more as far as my stories go, this is what I came up with. Some of it may seem like its too much or outrageous but there are a few stars that are worse. Katy Perry wont let anyone talk to her that is not in her band or touring staff, for the most part her bus driver is not allowed to ask questions, ask for autographs/pics etc. Rhianna requires her dressing room to be white, no other colors are allowed for anything: flowers, candles, walls, rugs, blinds, furniture, books, etc anything she wants has to be in white. There are more for sure but I wont get into detail. Some artists refuse to perform without certain snacks presented in the way they described.**_

_**This story is shot, nothing to it at all really, just a fun little thing I had thought up and was sitting on my computer. Enjoy.***_

Katie was her dressing room, on a long break from shooting scenes for the show of BTR. Kelly had stopped by the set to hand Katie a stack of papers and give her a run down of what Katie had to do.

"Since you will be starting rehearsals for your tour, Gustavo wants you to think up some items you might want for your rider."

"That's the thing that describes all my wants?" she asked

"Yep! Glad you know the basics of it, not too many do. You can have anything you want but try not to get too outrageous, since you are new to the touring world. You can upgrade and amend your rider every year so if you forget something or want to change it you can. Just make up a list and give it to me by Friday." she explained.

"Can I get the weekend to work on it? I have another paper to do right now." Katie asked

"Sure, Monday is fine too." she said.

"Thanks, Kelly." she smiled. Kelly left her to finish her work and returned to Roque Records. Katie put the stack aside since she would be returning to the set in an hour and she'd have to visit hair, makeup and wardrobe first. She spent the rest of the day on set, which turned out to be one of their longer days. It was 11pm by the time they finished so Katie left all her stuff in her dressing room to deal with tomorrow.

She forgot they had a day off tomorrow though and she wasn't able to get into the studio to get to her stuff. Although she wanted to get started on her Rider, she let it sit for another day and treated herself to a small spa day. The next day she arrived late since she wasn't needed until later. She spent the first half of her day on set and got another long break in the afternoon until she was needed for a new table read. She got right to work on the packet that Kelly gave her reading it from front to back.

She already had a few ideas in her head but this was just a guideline of some do's and don'ts, things to remember and what not. She pulled out her notebook from her desk and began writing down what she'd want starting with food. She was at it for a while, lost in time. Carlos was on break and was walking by when he saw her hard at work. Curiosity got the better of him and he stopped in to ask what was up. He startled her though and he quickly apologized but Katie brushed it off as she stretched a little, welcoming the intrusion.

"What are you working on?" Carlos asked

"Kelly dropped off this packet a couple days ago. Its for my rider I guess. I've been throwing around a few ideas to go over with her later."

"Oh cool! You're getting far in this show biz stuff huh? Seems like just yesterday you were just starting your acting career. Hard to think you'll be touring with us over the summer! Having any trouble with your rider?"

"Not really, I've had a basic understanding of them for a while. I found all kinds of riders online to look at from the simple to the outrageous. I really am just trying to stick to the basics but with all this free stuff, its hard not to go over board." she laughed. "By the way, what about stuff you don't use? Like its in your rider but that particular night you don't need it or use it? Do you still get to keep it?"

"Sometimes, depends on the venue, many places actually try to get the least amount of stuff as possible. Even if you had the easiest rider ever, say like you wanted a 6 pack of water, a bag of chips and some gum, they'll try to cut it down to three bottles, a snack size bag and no gum. So it is ok to ask for extra. What have you got so far?" he asked. She handed him the list to read.

"It's just a brain storm list, things that I might want or need but I can live without if I had too. Whatever came to mind I wrote it down." she explained.

"Let's see, you've got quite a bit but at least you got your categories covered; food, dressing room, amenities. You're good, girl. You know what you're doing." he smiled to her. He went back to the list and began to read it off.

"Food: 12 pack of chilled water; 10 lbs of ice; 1 pack of winter fresh gum; 1 pack of starburst candies: cherry, strawberry, and orange only; assorted bite size candy of the following varieties: whoppers, milky way, musketeers, kit kat, plain milk chocolate Hershey bars or Hershey's kisses, M&Ms and Reese's cups, or 1 small package of frosted brownies, chocolate chip/candy cookies from local Shop Mart; Roast beef grinder w/ american cheese, tomato, lettuce and light mayo; 5 snack size bags of chips, regular, wavy and/or sour cream and onion; town house crackers or one stop brand saltines; 6 pack mini bottles of regular Sunny D; 2 mozzerella string cheese snack sticks; 2 pints of 2% milk; Main entrée dishes should contain chicken or pasta. Meat dishes with exception of tacos, lasagna, and hamburgers are not permissible (unless requested by the artist).

Food Prep and presentation: All foods should be unopened, fresh (bought that day or no more than 1 day prior) and in a 'proof of seal/sterile' container/ wrapper. Meat platters are not accepted. Plastic trays/containers should be avoided whenever possible. All food should be cold/frozen where applicable including candies and waters. Where applicable, any food served should be organic, free range, cruelty free, and/or cage free. Low fat/ low sodium foods are welcomed.

Dressing room: Artist requires 1 lockable dressing room no smaller than 14x14. 1 couch or loveseat, 1 desk with office chair, small book shelf, coffee table, TV with cable and AV input/output, internet access, 1 secure but open able window with blinds. Door should be of a heavy duty construction with peep hole. Walls should be white or light/pastel color and no posters, advertisements, flyers or instructions may be posted except on the door. If room is carpeted, it should be treated 1 week before arrival and touched up day before arrival with deep cleansing and anti-microbial cleanser. Bare floors should be sanitized 2 days prior to arrival." Carlos finished. "Wow, this is kinda specific."

"I like to be barefoot but I don't want to get some sort of infection from dirty carpets or floors. Some venues I'll be there all day and I'll need stuff to do and space to work. And I want the walls clean and clear so I can make sure there arent any cameras hidden anywhere; its kind of a paranoia of mine. I've never been spied on but I always envisioned that if I was famous there would be people who would do anything to get pictures of me." she explained.

"Makes sense. Never thought about that, good thinking." he said before he continued.

"Room should also be able to be temperature controlled by artist, if this is not possible, room temperature should range between 65-75 degrees at any given time, depending on weather, and should be able to be changed at artist's discretion. Private, sanitized bathroom is a must! (with shower is a plus). 2-4 electrical outlets (USA- if adapters are needed, these must be supplied!), a ceiling fan or tower fan for summer dates are required (must be new or less than 1 year old and in sturdy shape.)

Miscellaneous Items: Travel size hand sanitizer- 2-3 bottles, small package of scrunchi brand ouchless hair ties in Black, package of safety pins, sewing kit, 1 roll each of the following: packing tape, Duct tap, clear tape, electrical tape; Local daily newspaper (in English), 1 extension cord, 3 rolls of paper towels, package of napkins, paper plates and plastic utensils, Souvenir post card, Flowers may be used as a decoration, however fake ones are preferred. Animal prints and furs must be fake, staff and patrons are not allowed to wear/use/promote real fur.

If animals are present: Facility MUST allow animals, however animals other than artist's are NOT allowed backstage. Animals of any kind are not allowed in the venue while performing with the exception of certified service dogs whose handlers should be well informed that a concert is not an acceptable place of said animal.

Specified exercise area must be marked for artist's pets use only. A 42" steel crate must be provided with orthopedic pet mat, no crate covers! Dogs accompanying artist, must not be pet/handled/fed/played with without consent/knowledge of artist. Water must be provided for the animal but food/treats do not. A brand new heavy duty/unbreakable toy may be provided at the discretion of the venue and staff but it is not necessary."

"What do you think? Too much?" she asked

"Not really, its long only because of your specifications. Kelly will go over this and tone it down if it needs to be but I think it's fine. She'll also add the specifications for the crew that will be with you as well as all the mechanical details." he explained

"Thanks, Carlos." she said

"No problem. I got to get back to set but I'll stop by later. The others will help out if you need any suggestions." he replied.

Katie was pretty satisfied with everything and since she had the time, she stopped by Roque Records to give Kelly her rough draft. After a day Kelly said that everything was fine although she did tweak a few things but gave Katie a chance to look everything over and then asked questions about anything else.

"Any decoration specifics other than the flowers?"

"No candles, incense, fragrances, perfumes, cleaners or deodorizers. I'll bring my own if I need it."

"Alright. Read over the list again and if you need anything changed or want to add anything, let me know. Everything is great so far and you have nothing unreasonable. I remember when the guys wanted a petting zoo at every concert, just like when they wanted one here. Then they wanted a trampoline or another inflatable ride. I think boys tend to forget limits, unlike us girls!" she nudged with a smile.

Katie returned the packet with her corrections a weak later and Kelly signed off on it before having Gustavo sign too. In a few months, Katie would be on her way to her first stop of her tour, opening for her friends, BTR. She spent the rest of the time finishing up the show and then picking out a tour bus for herself. The tour went well, and half way through, dates were still being added all over the USA, Canada and one south American date. She picked up Shadow from her home in CT on their way through to Pennsylvania, putting her whole rider in full effect.

The venues were very generous, gracious and kind to her and she returned the attitude, being friendly and open. At almost every stop she got everything according to her rider, but since she was accommodating in it, it wasn't hard to meet her demands. She got used to living like this and actually enjoyed it, seeing the world, shopping and all that good stuff. She always made notes and by the end of the tour she had at least another page of things to add to her tour rider but she still remained modest and humble despite the limitless possibilities.


End file.
